familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dural, New South Wales
| pop_footnotes = | area = | stategov = Hornsby | fedgov = Berowra | near-nw = Kenthurst | near-n = Middle Dural | near-ne = Galston Hornsby Heights | near-w = Glenhaven | near-e = Hornsby Westleigh | near-sw = Castle Hill | near-s = Cherrybrook | near-se = Cherrybrook | dist1 = 36 | dir1 = NW | location1= Sydney CBD }} Dural is a semi-rural suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia 36 kilometres north-west of the Sydney central business district in the local government areas of Hornsby Shire and The Hills Shire. Dural is part of the Hills District, in Northern Sydney. Round Corner is a locality in the south-western part of Dural. History The original inhabitants of the Dural area were the Darug people. Dural is derived from Dooral-Dooral, an Aboriginal name meaning a smoking hollow tree.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 90 The name Dooral appeared on Surveyor Richard Dundiate, map of April 1817 and originally covered the whole area including present day Glenorie, Galston, Arcadia and Middle Dural. The first grant in the area was made to George Hall in 1879.Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon (Angus and Robertson) 1990, p.90 At an earlier stage, a local settler, James Roughley, had donated land to be used for the building of a church. A sandstone chapel was built on Old Northern Road circa 1846, with a vestry, apse and shingle roof, plus a bell turret on the western gable. A porch was added later. The chapel—known as St Jude's Church—is now listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/26 Dural Post Office opened on 1 August 1864. Population According to the 2011 census, there were 7,357 residents in Dural. The majority of people were born in Australia (69%), with the top other countries of birth being England 4.7%, South Africa 1.9% and New Zealand 1.6%. The median household income was $1,998, a fair bit higher than the national median of $1,234. 84.5% of occupied dwellings were separate houses and 62.2% of houses had 4 or more bedrooms. There was a high level of home ownership in Dural, with 82.7% of people either owning their house outright or owning with a mortgage. Schools *Dural Public SchoolDural Public School *Redfield CollegeRedfield College *Pacific Hills Christian SchoolPacific Hills Christian School *Warrah Rudolf Steiner SchoolWarrah School Sport and recreation Dural plays host to the Dural Rugby Club,Dural Rugby Club Inc. Dural Country Club, Dural Country Club soccer teams,Dural Country Club Refield Lions Soccer and Rugby Clubs and the Pacific Hills Pumas Soccer Club.Pacific Hills Dural Soccer Club Dural Rugby Club organises Wallatag in the Summer Months which is held on a Friday night at Bernie Mullane Sports Complex in Kellyville. * Hills Hawks Junior Rugby League Football Club has its home ground at Dural Park, Quarry Road Dural References Category:Suburbs of Sydney